A little swim
by SwiftArt-Star
Summary: Amy attends to teach Sonic how to swim. If he refuses, there will be consequences, much to the hedgehog despair. Will he let her? Or will he chicken out? Find out, in this Sonamy one shot. R&R, please!


Sonic was on the tree, drawing a picture. Then he heard someone coming this way and he quickly hid the picture, but was too late.

"Ha, I got it!" Amy already got the picture out of Sonic hands and looked at it. "Aww, that is so cute! Should I share it with everyone?"

"No! Amy, please give it back," The blue hedgehog, already on his knees, begged. "I-I'll do anything!"

_"Anything?"_ Amy repeated.

"Yes, anything!"

With a smirk on her face, the pink rose said, "Hmm... how about coming with me to the beach?"

"Beach? Um... er... ok." Sonic said nervously.

"Let's go!" Amy literally dragged Sonic all the way to the beach.

* * *

**At the beach**

"Wow, the beach looks so beautiful today, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Okay, I'm going to change, you better stay where you are. Or else…!"

"Wait, what are we doing on the beach anyway?"

"I'm going to teach you how to swim, silly," Amy giggled.

Sonic froze. He looked a little pale. "S-s-s-s-swim? Count me out!" He tried to run away, but Amy grabbed him by the tail.

"You said you'll do anything to me," she reminded Sonic. "If you don't swim, I'll show this picture," she held out the drawing, "to everyone and you'll be humiliated for your whole life! You want that?"

Sonic the Hedgehog, blackmailed for a picture he adored. That was just too low. "No," he sighed and looked down.

"Good boy." Amy patted him on the head and went into the bathroom to get changed.

Sonic was left alone in his thoughts. What was he going to do? Run or man up? _'__Hey, a swim is not that bad, right? Come on, Sonic pull yourself together! It's just __**a little swim.' **_

"Here catch!" called Amy, who was now wearing a red bikini.

Sonic couldn't stop staring at her but could focus at the same time to catch a...

"Floatie? Why would I need this?"

"Just wear them!"

Sonic, after hearing her hard, serious tone, shakily wore them on. This is already humiliating.

"Come on!" Amy grabbed Sonic's arms and they went into the ocean.

After Amy taught Sonic the basic of swimming, she then guided him along holding his hands while he uses his feet to swim. Sonic was blushing while they did this, but he also starting to have fun.

Suddenly...

"Amy? Amy, where are you?" Sonic looked around on top of the water to find her. She was nowhere to be seen. "Don't leave me alone!"

Then, he saw just about every swimmer's worst nightmare: a shark's fin. It was coming his way. "A-are you kidding me?" Sonic was about to swim away but he struggled with the water around him.

While awaiting the death blow, his eyes shut, there was laughter behind him. Sonic knew that laugh anywhere and without turning around, he splashed as much water at her as possible.

"Ah!" She said, trying to defend for herself. "Hey, I was just playing with you!" Amy shouted, still giggling. "You totally fell for it."

Sonic gave a sheepish grin and replied with an innocent look. "Uh... no, I didn't."

Amy's grin didn't waver. "Yes you did."

"Did not!"

"Did too. You were all scared and helpless in the water."

Sonic was speechless for a few seconds before saying, "Alright, I was scared without your help, but that... was really mean."

"You mean 'cheeky'?" Amy suggested.

Sonic then tackled her playfully.

* * *

At the end of the day, Amy and Sonic were still at the beach, looking at the sunset.

"Amy...?" Sonic asked nervously.

"Yes, Sonic?" Amy said, looking at him.

"I just want to say... thank you for teaching me how to swim." He blushed when he said it.

"You're welcome, Sonic," Amy smiled.

"How come you don't have a fear of water? You're a hedgehog too, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm also a rose. A type of flower. So liking water is natural to me."

"Oh." Sonic mentally slapped himself for not seeing that earlier. "Anyway, I also want to thank you for fighting my fear of water."

"Oh, it's noth-" Sonic didn't let Amy finishes her sentence as he already planted a kiss on her lips silencing her under the sunset.

"Can I have my picture back?" Sonic asked, his face now a serious look.

"Why do you want it?"

"We had a deal. Remember?"

Amy sighed. "Fine." She handed back the picture that Sonic drew to him. Without saying a word, he ripped it in half.

Amy was in shock because the picture was a work of a professional but she then hugged him.

"Ames, let's go home." The pink rose already had her arms around his neck as he lifted her up, bridal style.

"Ok, Sonikku!" She smiled for the rest of the night, as today was the best 'date' she had with her blue hero, well to her.

* * *

**A/N The end! :3**


End file.
